Bajo Imperdonable
by Chiara Polairix Edelstein
Summary: Parodia que cuenta la historia de los lios Amorosos de un padre,un hijo y un profesor,dos esposas locas y desesperadas,tres hermanos, una chica nueva y demás bizarrerias. Raited T por malas palabras ADVERTENCIA:SATIRA DE ÉPILOGO DE ROWLING Y LAS TELENOVELAS. Homenaje para MACKSNAPE y Yonofuii.


_**Harry Potter Pertenece a JK Rowling no gano nada con esto.**_

_**Summary: Cuenta la historia de los lios Amorosos de un padre,un hijo y un profesor,dos esposas locas y desesperadas,tres hermanos, una chica nueva y demás bizarrerias. Raited T por malas palabras ADVERTENCIA:SATIRA DE ÉPILOGO DE ROWLING Y LAS TELENOVELAS**_

_**Advertencias: Como ya lo saben aqui habra humor negro y diversas satiras principalmente hacia el épilogo,telenovelas y si se ofenden con estos temas mejor regresen por el botoncito de atrás**_

_**Advertencia número 2: Modismos Mexicanos**_

_**Disfruten de la lectura ;)**_

* * *

Escena 1.1 Preludio:

Es de Noche en el solitario callejón Diagón exactamente la una de la mañana con seis minutos unos jóvenes hablan a escondidas y en voz baja.

—¿Crees que funcionara—pregunta en susurros un muchacho de pelo azabache con ojos color chocolate

—Claro que si yo soy la autora de este fic...Y ¿Porque rayos estamos hablando en susurros si puedes poner un hechizo silenciador— dice una joven de pelo castaño achocolatado y piel pálida con el uniforme de Ravenclaw.

—¿Mejor?— pregunta el muchacho

—Si, mucho mejor gracias Jaime** (1)**— dice la castaña con alivio

—¡Oye! mi nombre es James Sirius Potter II no Jaime enana de cuarta— le contesta el pelinegro.

—Enana y ocho cuartos, me importa poco tu nombre completo para mi eres Jaime y nada más—se defiende la autora

—si lo que tu digas Chelsea** (2)**— dijo el mayor restandole importancia

—Oye y ¿Ya les advertiste a los lectores de lo que encontraran en este fanfiction?—pregunto ell azabache cambiando de tema

—Si ya lo hice en las advertencias zopenco, y mejor vamonos de aquí que estamos atrasando el fic— contesta la autora y ambos se marchan.

* * *

_**Escena Uno: Callejón Diagón Primero de Septiembre**_

_**Veintitrés Años Después**_

El otoño pareció llegar nuevamente ese año. La mañana del uno de Septiembre era crispada y dorada como una manzana y mientras la pequeña familia se apresuraba a cruzar la ajetreada calle hacia la grandiosa y sombría estación, el humo de los tubos de escape de los coches y el aliento de los caminantes centelleaban como telas de araña en el aire frío. Dos grandes jaulas descansaban en lo alto de los carritos de equipaje que los padres empujaban, las lechuzas dentro de ellas ululaban indignadamente.

—Aquí vamos otra vez—suspiro Harry quien caminaba junto a su "esposa" Ginny Weasley esta sonreia y hablaba con Hermionie y Ron a decir verdad ha decir verdad aunque representaban el modelo de feliz matrimonio Harry no estaba enamorado de Ginevra Weasley nunca la amo se había casado con ella por compromiso y presión, más su corazón estaba ocupado por aquel hombre que ahora estaba muerto.

A lo lejos pudo observar como sus hijos se reunian con su circulo de Amigos, Albus con Scorpius Malfoy y un par de Slytherins decendientes de Parkinson y Nott.

James quien iba en su último año con Fred II, Hugo, Daniel Thomas **(3) ** los chicos que pertenecian a la casa de los leones y la pelirroja menor Lily Luna Potter Slytherin de primera e inesperada cateoria junto a Chiara Edelstein **(4) ** una Ravenclaw del mismo año que James y Teddy Lupin ya graduado de Hogwarts.

Sonrio ante la tierna imagen que representaba la amistad de adolescentes de diferentes casas, eso le causo orgullo puesto que la unón entre ellos fue uno de sus puntos claves al acabar la guerra.

A cierta distancia prudente pudo observar a un joven desconocido cargando su propio baúl con un aire solitario silencioso y feroz, cabello y ojos negros mirada fría y pasos discretos y suaves como si no quisiera ser notado.

Un escalofrío recorrio la espina dorsal del Heroe del mundo mágico ¡Virgen santa de la Macarena! hasta le temblaban las piernas a distancia prudente se encontraba Draco Malfoy observando al mismo joven, se dirigieron una mirada de preocupación Había que avisar Lucius a MacGonagall y a Pomfrey este joven no podia ser...

* * *

_**Hasta aquí llega el prólogo la satira en este capitulo es nula pero vendra más adelante**_

_**(1) Asi se les dice a los James en Mexican languaje**_

_**(2) Conocido simplemente como Chelsea, es un club de fútbol del oeste de la capital de Londres, Inglaterra, Reino Unido. Fue fundado el 10 de marzo de 1905 y juega en la Premier League, máxima competición futbolística de ese país.**_

_**El Chelsea ha conseguido a nivel nacional cuatro Premier Leagues, siete FA Cups, cuatro Football League Cups y cuatroCommunity Shields. En el ámbito europeo ha logrado una UEFA Champions League como su mayor logro, una UEFA Europa League, dos Recopas de Europa y una Supercopa de Europa. Su último logro fue ganar la UEFA Europa League, el 15 de mayo de 2013. 4 Su rival tradicional es el Fulham FC, contra el cual se enfrenta en el Derbi del Oeste de Lon usado como comparación e ironia entre los nombres Chiara y Chelsea por el parecido**_

_**(3) Personaje OC hijo de Dean Thomas**_

_**(4) Sip Adivinaron me incluyo en la historia, originalmente iba a estar en Slytherin pero dije: "Nah, eso ya esta muy usado, mejor probemos con Ravenclaw es la casa de los inteligentes.**_

_**Espero que conforme avance la historia este OC no resulte ser una puta Mary Sue **_

_**Eso ha sido todo...por ahora**_

_**Comenten,Suscribanse(youtube time xD) y dejen sus ideas satiricas o lo que se les venga a la mente para hacer más "Bonito" (si como no ¬¬) **_

_**Por cierto para todas las fans del Snarry habra Slash! espero lo disfruten.**_

_**Hasta la proxima**_

_**Chiara P. Edelstein **_


End file.
